


Gaara X Reader: Red Hot Passion Part 2/3

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genjutsu, Heartache, Love, Sad, fight, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Just so you're aware, this is a little more intense. There is strong feels about abandonment and such so this might be a trigger??





	Gaara X Reader: Red Hot Passion Part 2/3

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you're aware, this is a little more intense. There is strong feels about abandonment and such so this might be a trigger??

The sun rose over the tall structures of the village. You rubbed the sleepies out of your eyes with a yawn. Stretching you wriggled out of bed, getting ready for your mission.

Firstly getting into luke warm shower. With the water trickling down the curves of your body you scrubbed head to toe, wondering why Gaara specifically requested you for the mission. What type of mission required your specialties. Perhaps he cared about your sanity. To get you outside for a breather. You sat under the water burying your face into the knees. Debating whether or not you should confess your feelings towards Gaara. Temari made it seem like he liked you in that way as well, but maybe he just has a large amount respect for you. You could never imagine being a well respected woman, not only to Gaara but to the vast population of the village. On top of that what about his fan girls? They would tear you apart if they even found out you were as close to him than they even thought. Letting out an exasperated sigh, you stood up turning off the taps.

After drying yourself off, you brushed your h/c h/l into a tight bun then tightening your headband onto the top of your head with you village insignia. You suited up in your usual ninja attire and packed what ever ninja tools you thought would be necessary.

Gaara's POV

'Hn...' I dramatically Yawned sitting back on my chair. Honestly ever since I could sleep well (ever since my tailed beast was drained out of me), I've been able to sleep soundly. And with that I could never get enough sleep. The best though was if I had someone to lay with me, napping the day way. Especially with dearest f/n.

"Lord Gaara?" A beautiful voiced chimed through my office doors.

"Y...yes, come in."

Normal POV

You stepped into his office, greeting him like usual with a bow and addressing him as Lord. He tells you stop the formalities and vise versa, following the usual routine. You always sort of found it cute, this routine the two of you fell into. Others found it annoying but the bond you and Gaara shared, any contact made your bond sweeter and more intimate.

"So..." You leaned back in the chair in front of him. "Mind telling me about this mission of ours?"

"Not yet, wait until..."

"My Lord, the leaf ninja are here." One of his other guards interrupted, leading my teammates of the day into the room.

"Well, you are here much earlier than I had anticipated." Gaara smiled leaning forward, crossing his fingers together in front of his face.

"Its good to see you again Gaara." A ninja wearing glasses spoke. He looks familiar, perhaps from the Aburame clan?

"Same goes for you; Shino, Hinata and Kiba. Meet your captain for this mission. Gaara signaled to you. "This is f/n l/n" He spoke proudly. You stood up and greeted them individually. Your suspicions of Shino were correct. Hinata looked and seemed like a member of the Hyuuga clan and Kiba from the Inuzuka clan, with his large dog Akamaru.

"Lord Gaara... They're all sensory ninja. What... exactly is this mission?" The three of you conversed as you were passed pieces of paper. Looking like information on a specific rogue ninja.

"There is a rouge sand ninja who goes by the name of Ronen. He leads a three man squad who all specialize in assassination. Rumor has it that they are planning to raid tombs in a near by pass. You might have heard of?" Of course you nodded. You've lived in the sand village your whole life. And clearly you've been there a few times. Never inside them but you had a clear idea. "There are secrets that even I wouldn't be allowed to lay my eyes upon, but I need you to stop them before its too late. If they get their hands on those scrolls who knows what type of trouble will stir." You stood there tapping your foot. You felt like you knew who he was... you couldn't quite point it out.

You slammed both hands onto his desk alarming the ninja around you. You gritted your teeth as a certain flashback hit you.

///////////

The clouds coated the night sky stopping any light seeping through you could only make out the silhouette. His features weren't showing detailed but you could see the pure anguish glowing in his eyes. You felt your nails burrow themselves into your palm; your heart broke as the man completely disappeared into the night. "Brother...please don't go."

//////////

"f/n, are you okay?" You felt a single tear stroke your cheek. Youe body slightly shook as you pushed yourself off the mahogany texture.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Walking passed your team you paused at the door looking back not at Gaara but the leaf ninja. "I'll be waiting at the gates."

Gaara's POV

The leaf ninja looked at me with disarray. "W...what happened?" Hinata looked at me with concern, holding her hands in front of her chest.

"Because this rouge ninja I spoke of... He is her brother. I knew I didn't have to say much to f/n for her to realize that she will be the only one to stop this man. You're here to cover her as back up and if she fails to complete this mission. Your only goal here is to capture him and his squad, nothing else. Now go, you don't want to keep her waiting." I lend back again as the three nodded and made their way. I feel awful about this... couldn't I have sent someone else. No... she needs this closure even if she won't ever talks to me again...

'F/n L/n please come back alive."

...TIME SKIP...

The four of you made your way to the outskirts of the village. You guys covered yourselves with cloaks, guarding against the rough winds. "Don't you think this is a bad time to come out here?" Kiba groaned blocking the loose sand with his fore arm.

"No, this would be the time they would go. They are aware no one dares to leave their homes let alone the village in these weather conditions. This is my brother we're talking about, one of the best ninja's that live in this village." You could only speak with anger, you felt betrayed by the man you loved. The pain of a broken heart was all you felt at the moment.

You and your group proceeded forward in silence, making everyone a little bit more nervous. Being entranced in thought you didn't realize that your syndicate made it. "F/N, you okay up there?" Shino's voice broke the silence. Snapping out of your trance you looked up and a head of you. There stood the beautiful architecture of tombs of the great deceased. Where the bodies of some of the greatest, most noblest and strongest ninja ever walked the face of the earth. Scrolls of forbidden Justus's were left here for safe keeping. You looked behind you to see Akamaru sniffing the ground.

"Bark bark!" He began running ahead of you. He stopped a few feet away from the entrance and began digging.

"What boy? What did you find?" Kiba helped digging under the sand until they found two pass out anbu ninja.

'Oh shit...' you thought to yourself. "They're already here... Watch yourselves." You walked into the entrance. Waiting for your team to gain coverage dragging the bodies behind them. "Watch out, what ever you do... keep your eyes open for any traps. They ,may have deactivated the ones already here but probably set up their own." In agreement all continued into the tombs.

Hinata kept her Byakkugan activated, Shino had his bugs scouting ahead and Akamaru sniffled out the path.

You took calming breaths as you guys came closer and closer to the end. After ten years without your brother, you're going to see him again. You wonder if he's mastered any of your clans genjutsu's like yourself. Will he be more advanced? You weren't sure, all you knew was that you haven't used anything so advanced in a long time it was uncertain capturing him will be easy.

...TIME SKIP...

"Down this way" you pointed to the right hand side entrance. "If they are going for any of the scrolls it'll be one of the most menacing genjutsu's in existence. Its the tomb of our great ancestors." Carrying along your way you began to inform your teammates about the sort of capability the other two ninja were gifted with. They were twins, experts in poisons. One has a deadly eye with perfect aim and the other was fast. Continuing down your guys' way down the dirt path the torches were all lit up, marking that the rouge ninja came through the passage. Akamaru suddenly barked; uncontrollably. Kiba struggled to silence his companion but shortly did so. In automatic reaction you all began to crouch, creeping the rest of the way into the decorative tomb. Red stone coffins laid in rows of 5 each with magnificent stones scripted with the name of the ninja and the (your clan's name) emblem. There they were, painting signs to unseal the justu on of the clan's earliest leaders. You signaled Hinata and Shino to go after Ren (the man who never misses) and sent Kiba to cover Rin.

You stood up, staring at the man who left you at the meer age of 8 years old. His long strands of hair had lining of silver and scars that shown of stress and hard trials. Age was marked along his brow when he was no older than 25. "Hn, you have grown little sister..." His eyes remained closed, keeping his hands closed most likely focusing his chakra. Ren and Rin turned to her readying their weapons. "Do not worry of her, take care of the others." A sinister grin stretched along his lips. Opening his eyes the color of anguish turned into something much more vile. He was out right repugnant.

"W...what happened to you." You froze still. Ronen was no longer the brother from your memories. Distortion took over you, as he began to walk towards. Suddenly behind you holding a Kunai to your throat.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you f/n, they'll end up killing you." A sudden sharp pain struck through your arms and pins began to shoot through you. Falling on to a dark wood floor. You laid their as pain surged throughout your body, Ronen pulling out each pin slowly. You could count 3 so far barely conscious. Damn, how did he.... "Dearest sister, it seems like I've gotten better. So I best explain what happened; it would be rude if I didn't. Why won't you pull up a seat." Next thing you knew it you were chained to a solid wood chair, causing you discomfort. "Where should I begin?... Maybe where the entire village banished me!?"

"The village did nothing to you! You became wicked! It was no ones Else's fault but your own. You became greedy, looking for more power."

"They killed our parents f/n! How could you be so damn blind?!" You cringed watching his fist clench tightening the chains around you.

"The village did not kill them, their loyalty did it..." Your lips trembled struggling to speak. "Do you really think grave robbing is the way mother and father would have wanted you to live?" You felt grief and pain encumbered your body.

"Mother and father wants us to fight for what we believe in, and I believe in seeking revenge."

'No..no they wouldn't. Not like this..." They chains began to tighten around your torso more, so much that the chair shattered. Slowly you felt you bones beginning to collapse. "Stop.... please..." Darkness started to fog your mind, the shock was too much.

"Release!" Hinata's voice broke through the darkness and you found yourself on the ground. Panting in pain. Your body felt damp from the sweat and tears. "Thank God you're okay." Hinata helped you up using basic ninjutsu to relieve the bruising. You just there, shaken by what had just happened. The other two teammates were busy, tying up Ren and Rin and with Ronen to be no where found.

"W...what happened?" You stare blankly at Hinata who began breathing heavily using what was left of her chakra to care for you. You rested your hand on her forehead, stopping her. "Hinata,where did Ronen go?"

"We have no idea. We were busy dealing with the others, when we noticed you curled up screaming bloody murder. The others had me take care of you while they dealt with Ren and Rin. He must have ran off...I'm so..." You cut Hinata off.

"No... I will have failed the Village if I let him get away. He knows I am strong and that is why he ran off before trying to kill me. I need to ask of you guys one last time to find him. Point me in the right direction and I'll go alone. Take these guys back to the village, I'm not going home until my brother is in captivity."

...TIME SKIP...

After some time of searching with your squad Ronen was no where to be found, spending the last hour finding nothing but loose ends. Ren and Rin complained and cursed through the duration of your hunt. A sudden sound of running echoed through the halls with a man yelling out your name. A sand ninja came running through the corner stopping you guys in your tracks. "Thank God I found you.. that rogue ninja... he's...he's got the Kazekage..." It felt like time had slowed down. Yours ears began to ring and you nearly collapsed... he's doing this on purpose.

"He's going to kill him if we don't hurry."

Gaara's POV

"Haha I can't believe you're following in you old man's foot steps. Sending good people out on the field. Sacrificing innocent lives. You make me sick!" He spat on me, laughing.

"I'm nothing like him..." I sat, trying to stay as calm as possible. I hope F/N is okay. "I know what happened but it doesn't mean I did the same to f/n like my father did to your parents. I sent her to stop, she needed this closure. It must have been hard Ronen. Taking care of your sister and trying to provide, no wonder why you cracked." I began to sweat closing my eyes hoping he would hold off. I need to stall him, I hope someone will come soon.

"Gaara, I know how my sister feels about you. You completely broke her heart. Making her face her past, as her older brother don't you think its my duty to protect her. I mean, I left her for dead so who knows if she will ever come back. All because you were too damn lazy to come after me your self!" A forced hit my face sending me flying hitting the stone wall to my left. I winced at the pain he hit fast and strong. What is this man?

"Brother! Leave him be!" F/N came charging in. Locking the door behind herself. "This is between you and me." Her eyes glared ferociously at the man. She's changed some how, but still beautiful. I stared at her and with a wink she refocused her attention to her opponent. He smiled maliciously. All she did was stare at him directly in the eyes, I had no idea whats happening but an immense amount of chakra thickened in the air and I couldn't tell whose it was. Perhaps its from both of them.

"There is the grown up sister I wanted to battle." He stretched himself out. "Should we take this outside squirt?"

"There's no need to, brother."

Normal POV

With a one quick motion you capture your brother in a genjutsu, one that you created yourself. Ronen found himself bound to a large cherry blossom tree with no way to escape. During his struggle he noticed the wide reflection in your eyes, becoming hypnotized by vibrant pink petals flowing in the dark. Fear struck his face. You pulled a kunai from your back pocket twirling it with your index finger. "You know Ronen... You really are pathetic. I thought after all this time I could maybe just MAYBE save you from this fate. But I guess I was wrong." You began to stab him, not once, not twice but three times. Not with the kunai though but with two fingers pin pointing three major points causing complete and total paralysis.

...TIME SKIP...

"I've never met anyone as great as you with genjutsu f/n, not even my sensei is as good as you." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah no kidding, remind me never to never pick a fight with you." Kiba scratched the back of his head. Akamaru replied with a bark.

"Thanks you guys," You began. "I don't think I could have done this without you, you all saved my life and I'm forever grateful." You bowed to them. "I think... you should stay the night and rest up. We can share good fellowship, drinks and food. Don't you agree Gaara?" He looked up at you with shock.

"Y...yeah...Of course, you're all more than welcome to spend some time here. I'll have preparations made." He meekly smile, but sent you a smile of shame.

You left everyone else to it to give yourself sometime. It was sometime since you could think. After ten years of dealing with solitude you come to realize you were better off this way. You were betrayed by your potential love interest and your only other living relative. But who could blame you, anyone would be ruined from deal with these circumstances.

Hot water stung your wounds, as you sunk into the steaming water. You yawned into a smile; after the pain subsided. Mm mm Gaara...why are you so lovely? You massaged your breasts with the soapy water, thinking about the man you dearly loved. His bright eyes and succulent smile; the way he spoke was soft and dark. The way he would look at you with real care and at times with lustful eyes, you didn't want to believe it but you wanted everything to do with him. Your hands began to wander your wet sleek skin through the water. From your neck, to your stomach and then your inner thighs. Heat began to well up through your body, thinking about how it would be like if Gaara's strong hands had their way...

A sudden knock disrupted your 'alone time'. Really?! You thought to yourself. "Who is it?" You mumbled in reaction.

"Its Temari, can I come in?" Rolling your eyes you pulled the curtain across the tub and invited her in. "I need to talk to you f/n. Now before you say anything please just listen."

"But..."

"F/N, please. For once, take sometime to think about this." And Temari began to speak. "Gaara just told me everything that happened today. How he sent you to your death to get closure with your brother, making you relive a past you never wanted to think about. He did what he did out of great concern and love. He meant well, and didn't want those wounds sting deeper than he thought." You stared deep into the water. Hot tears welled up anger was now what heated your body.

"If he loved me...why would he do that?! I nearly died! I faced my brother! Someone I thought who loved me! Who took care of me!." You shouted through the curtain, outraged your at your best friend who tried defending the one who tore your entirety apart.

"Don't shoot the messenger, if you want answers... go ask him yourself." You heard the door clicked closed.

'I guess i'll just have to do exactly that.' You leaned back with a sigh.

...TIME SKIP...

With a deep breath you raised you fist to knock on the door just before a deep subtle voice caused you to paused. "F/n?" You turned around to see Gaara, and did he ever look like a mess. He seemed shaken like a had cried for days. It nearly broke your heart to seem him this way.

"I want to talk." You sternly spoke. He nodded and unlock the door to his actually bedroom. It was neatly organized. The was a fair amount of book shelves cover the walls and a large bed laid center of the room. The was an arch way that lead another room which he lead you through. You stared in amazement, wondering if every other Kage lived in this sort of luxury. He sat down with you on one of the couches in a sitting room, offering you tea but you refuse. "I just have a few words with you."

"F/n before you speak, I just..."

"No! YOU listen for once. I have done nothing be treated you like gold. I've served under you for two years now and I've always respected you; maybe you even respected me too. Maybe even cared about me...maybe even loved me. But that thought all changed after I found out you were sending me out to my death, death by my own brother! HOW DARE YOU, betray me like that! After showing nothing but gratitude, friendship and love you....you do this...." You paced back and forth. Tears forcing themselves to fall from you e/c orbs. Your heart raced at an unbelievable pace you felt like you were going to pass out. "W...why Gaara...why did you do this?"

He stood up lending you his hand but you coldly rejected it. "I did what I did because I ever how much you hurt every night. I would hear you crying at night when I pass your bedroom. I looked deeper into it, realizing you were much like other children who grew up around here. Alone, abandoned, cold hearted. Don't get me wrong, you brought me great joy, and you still do; your smiles were fake." He took a deep breath. Gaara grasped your shoulders, looking at you with sincerity. "F/n, I know you needed this closure. YOU needed to be the one to take him down, YOU needed those questions solved. I did this because I love you, I did it despite you may never want to look at me again. Not the same way anyways." Before letting go you broke. His words sent you over the age, tears spilling out of your eyes. Gaara pulled you in tightly, as you cried harder than you ever cried before. You shook but he kept you near, blubbering strange things. All he did was sat with you on the floor in silence until you passed out, exhausted; emotionally, mentally and physically.


End file.
